1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for collectively loading an application in a parallel computer.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Modern computing systems can be massively parallel and comprised of many processing blocks. A particular computational task may be executed in parallel across many of these processing blocks. In order to participate in the execution of the particular computational task, each processing block may require the same execution environment, including the same software for carrying out the computational task and the same execution parameters. If each processing block reads the software and execution parameters for carrying out the computational task from a file system, the number of accesses to the file system grows as the number of processing blocks grows.